Confessions of a drunken Abby
by WAG2002
Summary: Abby gets drunk and instead of going home finds herself at Gibbs house. What will she confess and will Gibbs believe her. A bit of agnst, a bit of comedy, a bit of friendship and maybe a romance. Spoilers for episdoe 'Flesh and Blood'
1. Chapter 1

_I was watching 'Flesh and Blood' and i had an idea for a short one-shot but like many of my stories it has developed a life of it's own. So here is the first part, let me know what you think and i'll post the next part as soon as i can. Enjoy.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions of a drunken Abby<strong>

After a horrible day at work she needed to go out, she needed to escape her torment for just a little while. Ok so it was a self imposed torment, she didn't have to think about him allday long, she didn't have to fantasize about him every night and she certainly shouldn't let herself get carried away every time he kissed her cheek.

Why did she think drinking was going to do that? Didn't she realise that the more she drank the more she thought about 'him' and right now that was the last thing she wanted to do. It had gotten late, or early dependant on how you looked at things and the nightclub they were in was closing and she was very drunk. If only she had taken the lift from her friend, she wouldn't be in this situation now. No, she had taken a taxi and instead of giving the driver her address somehow she had given Gibbs'.

Abby had stumbled out the taxi and made it to the front door before she realised she was at the wrong house, when she turned to get back in the taxi it was already half way down the street. There was only one thing left to do, go inside and hope she hadn't woken Gibbs up.

She new the front door would be open, it always was. Abby managed to open the door with out making too much noise, even shut it again with out a sound.

"So far so good" she stammered. She sat on the stairs and took her boots off. Abby made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, then made her way back through to the sitting room. She would make her self comfortable on the sofa for the night, Gibbs won't mind.

Usually she knew when Gibbs was close, it's what came of working so close with someone for so long, but, in her slightly alcohol induced fog she didn't realise were Gibbs was until it was too late.  
>"ABBY!" he screamed as she sat on him and covered him with cold water.<br>"Sorry" she said jumping up.  
>"What are you doing here?" he asked also getting up.<br>"Um, went out, had a drink, came here"  
>"A drink?"<br>"Ok so it was more than one"  
>"Sit down before you fall down"<br>"OK" she said she was on no mood to argue.

"Coffee" Gibbs said heading to the kitchen, it wasn't a question. He really did need coffee and a dry shirt. He pulled his t-shirt of on the way to the kitchen to get coffee

"wow" Abby said at the sight of a bare chested Gibbs  
>Gibbs turned to look at Abby<br>"Oopps" she giggled "I said that out loud didn't I?"  
>Gibbs nodded, picked up a clean shirt from the laundry and continued to the kitchen to get that coffee.<p>

When he returned Abby was lying down on the sofa, her eyes closed.

"You still with me Abbs"  
>"I think so"<br>"Talk to me"  
>"Hello" she said giggling again.<br>"What's wrong Abbs?"  
>"Nothing"<br>"I know you, you only do this when there is something wrong"  
>Abby sat up a little "cant tell you" She may have been drunk, but she was still sober enough to know that now was not the time to have this conversation with Gibbs.<br>"Thought you said you could tell me anything"  
>"I can, just not this"<br>"You in trouble?" he asked seriously  
>"Nope" a wicked grin spread across her face "but I want to be"<br>Gibbs was confused "you want to be in trouble?"  
>"Only with you" she said before clasping a hand over her mouth, perhaps she was more drunk than she realised. <p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Part Two<span>**

"Abby you're drunk"  
>"Maybe a little" she said lying down again.<br>"Why did you come here in stead of going home?"  
>"Not sure" she said "I think I wanted to tell you something"<br>"And what's that?"  
>"Can't remember" she said trying to hide her face<br>"Yes you do"  
>"Anyone every tell you you're too good at your job"<br>"Ok Abbs have it your way, I'll go get you a blanket. If you want to talk then we will"

She was in trouble and she knew it. When Gibbs wanted someone to talk they always did and her ability to say 'No' to him was not very strong, especially in her current state.

"Here you go" Gibbs said draping the blanket over her.  
>"Thank you" she said wrapping the blanket round her.<br>"You ready to talk yet?"  
>Before she could stop herself the words fell from her mouth "I love you Gibbs"<br>He smiled "I know you do Abbs"  
>Abby sighed "No, Gibbs, you don't get it" she looked at him now "I am in love with you Gibb"<p>

He wasn't sure what to say. They flirted a lot, perhaps more than they should, but he always thought it was just fun. And he called himself an investigator, yet he hadn't seen this one coming. He had to think quickly, what could he say or do that wouldn't upset Abby.

"I think you need sleep, we'll talk in the morning"  
>"OK" she said. She was a little relieved that he hadn't just dismissed her "do I get a good night kiss?"<br>He really shouldn't, he didn't want to lead her on but somehow he found himself kissing the top of her head. "good night Abbs"

Gibbs turned the light of on his way upstairs. He had some serious thinking to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part three**

Abby woke that morning to a pounding headache. It took her a few seconds to realise were she was. Images of last night flickered through her head like the pages of a scrap book. Abby wasn't quite sure what was real and what was a dream. Her gut told her that she had said something to Gibbs that she shouldn't have said, but she couldn't quite remember what it was.

She covered her head with the blanket before the smell of coffee and bacon drifted over to her.

"Morning" Gibbs shouted from the kitchen.  
>"Not so loud" Abby whispered. She got up, wrapped the blanket round her shoulders and made her way to the dinning room.<br>"Something smells good"  
>"Best hangover cure there is" Gibbs said placing a bacon and egg sandwich and a fresh cup of coffee before Abby.<br>"Thank you"

They sat and ate in silence for a while. Gibbs had spent most of the night thinking about Abby and what she had said. He had come up with a plan, but he wanted to see what Abby would say first.

"Did I…um…do or say anything…um…embarrassing last night?" Abby asked biting her bottom lip.

Gibbs noticed she only did this when she was nervous about something.

"Depends what you call embarrassing?"  
>"Ok god" she said burying her head in her hands "what did I do?"<br>"You mean apart from cover me in ice cold water"  
>"Oh Gibbs I'm sorry"<br>"Don't apologies Abbs"  
>"I know it's a sign of weakness"<br>"Not to those you love" he said looking at her.

There was a flash of something across her face. Did she remember what she had said, or was she remembering a dream?

"I'll have to remember that bit" she said smiling, trying to shake of the fact Gibbs knew more about last night than he was letting on. "Do you mind if I have a shower?"  
>"Go ahead"<p>

While Abby headed upstairs Gibbs tidied away the breakfast things before he to went upstairs. He laid out an old baggy t-shirt on his bed for Abby, it was the she liked to wear when she stayed over. She didn't stay over often, usually when they had a bad case, or when work needed doing on her apartment, or when her car wouldn't work or when it was her birthday. Gibbs smiled to himself; she actually stayed over quite a lot.

As he turned to leave the room he came face to face with a wet towel covered Abby.

"Clean clothes on the bed. Then I'll take you home"  
>"Thank you Gibbs"<p>

Abby dried off and put the t-shirt on before she looked at the clock. She ran downstairs as fast as she could.  
>"Gibbs we are so late for work, you have to take me home like now" She said running around gathering her boots and handbag.<p>

Gibbs chuckled the clock in his room had stopped working a while ago, he just hadn't got round to repairing it

"All ready phoned in Abbs, we don't have to be in till 10am"  
>"But its almost noon Gibbs, hurry up"<br>He gathered his keys, phone, gun and badge. "Come on then"

Abby rushed to the car while Gibbs strolled, he was having too much fun to tell her the truth.

"Come on Gibbs I can't go to work like this, I need to change"  
>"I know" he smiled.<p>

It wasn't until they were half way to Abbys that she realised what the time actually was. She hit Gibbs on the shoulder "when were you going to tell me?"

Gibbs smiled "knew you'd figure it out sooner or later"  
>"That is just mean"<p>

Abby tried to sulk all the way to her apartment but she couldn't stay at mad at Gibbs for long.

Gibbs dropped Abby of at her apartment before he headed to the Navy yard.  
>Abby ran inside her apartment as fast as possible she didn't really want the whole building seeing her getting out of Gibbs car wearing just a t-shirt.<br>Abby watched out her window as Gibbs drove down the street. She collapsed on her sofa and let out a big sigh.

"I am never going to drink again" she told herself. Not after last night.  
>"Oh God!" she said sitting bold up right "I told him"<p>

Abby stood up and started passing around her room "ok Abby what are you going to do? He would have said something wouldn't he? But this is Gibbs were talking about, he wont say anything. He'll think it was because I was drunk, and I was, but I did mean it. So, do I want Gibbs to know I meant it?"

She looked at the time again she had 90 minuets to get her self ready and to the navy yard. Abby took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down she would wait until she was at work to decide what she was going to do.

Gibbs left Abbys apartment and headed for the NCIS with a smile on his face. He was more certain than ever about the decision he had made last night. Gibbs had everything planned, as long as Abby did what he thought she would do then everything would go smoothly.

He did make a quick stop at a coffee shop to grab his coffee and a Caf-Pow for Abby. Part one of his plan, make her smile, was in action. The Caf-Pow would be waiting in her lab for when she arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part four: **

She was certain that Gibbs remembered what she had said last night although he hadn't said as much. During her drive to work Abby decided that she would confront Gibbs about last night, if he felt something perhaps they could give it a go and if he didn't well as long as they could stay friends. What's the worst that could happen?

Abby certainly took the Caf-Pow waiting in her lab as a good sign; all she had to do now was wait for Gibbs.

Gibbs bought Abby another Caf-Pow just after lunch.

"About last night?" Abby said  
>Gibbs wanted to smile, he knew were this conversation was going but he controlled his expression "What about last night?"<br>"I remember what I said"  
>"Oh and what was that?"<br>"I thought, well I thought you might have said something"  
>He smiled at her then "and why would I do that?"<br>Her heart sank "No reason"  
>Gibbs stepped closer to her "What should I say Abby?"<br>"I don't know, say you remember what I said, that you believed me" Abby searched his face for any sign that se was doing the right thing.  
>"I do and I did"<br>"Just checking" Abby bit her bottom lip, she was nervous about the next bit "you do know it wasn't the drink right?"  
>"I know"<br>"Is that all you're going to say?"  
>"Abby we work together and there are certain rules to think about" he said with a smile. If he knew her well she confront him and ask what he wanted, that's when he would tell her.<p>

"Oh OK" Abby turned away from Gibbs. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea.  
>"You Ok Abbs?"<br>"Fine"  
>OK his plan was not going as well as he thought "Talk to me Abbs"<br>"I already have! I tell you I love you and you push me away"  
>"Abby" he said interrupting her rant "listen to me"<br>"No, I thought that maybe you might have felt something, but it's clear now that you don't."  
>"Will you listen to me"<br>"I don't want to hear it Gibbs, I know you don't feel the same so we'll just forget all this ok"  
>"Is that what you want" he said stepping so close to her that Abby could feel his breath on her face<br>"No, but it's what you want" she said, sadness in her voice.  
>"You have no idea what I want, Abigail"<p>

"What!" Gibbs snapped as he answered his phone "I'm on my way"

"Abby we will talk about this later" He tried to kiss her cheek but she turned away. "Fine if that's how you want to be." He stormed away, stopping at the doorway to the lab he turned to look at her "perhaps I was wrong to trust my gut; I thought we were on the same page"

Abby stared at the space were Gibbs had been. What did he mean about 'on the same page'? She had known Gibbs a long time and over the years she had learnt to read his little signals, or she thought she had. He never spoke about his feeling but the kisses on the cheek and the many Caf-Pow runs he did for her showed he cared. And despite what other agents thought when Gibbs smacked you on the back of the head it showed affection, but for once Abby wished that Gibbs would just say what was on his mind.

"Ok if he wants to play games so can I"

* * *

><p>Abby was asked to show Anthony DiNozzo Senior around the building. He was a very handsome and intelligent man and so much like his son that she didn't mind at all. This was the opportunity she had been waiting for.<p>

"Have you seen it all?" Gibbs asked DiNozzo Snr as Abby lead his through the bullpen.  
>"Not all of it?" he replied, a twinkle in his eye as he glanced at Abby.<p>

Gibbs noticed how Abby tried to hide a smile and he didn't like it.

After a few moments conversation Abby lead DiNozzo Snr away again. As she walked passed Gibbs they glared at each other, it was clear to her that Gibbs was jealous. She did feel guilty about behaving like this, but Gibbs deserved it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

It was getting late in the day when Abby next saw Gibbs. He stormed in to her lab "What was that all about?"

"I don't know what your talking about" she as innocently as she could  
>"don't you?"<br>"nope" she said staring at him.  
>"Ok Abbs have it your way." He said before he stormed out again<p>

Abby slumped in her chair her plan really wasn't working, in fact it was save to say it had failed. Perhaps being subtle wasn't the way to go, if she wanted to talk to Gibbs about last night then she would have to be blunt.

* * *

><p>When Gibbs arrived at his desk his other agents could see the mood he was in and left him alone. That was good he needed time to think. That wasn't entirely true he knew what he wanted and he knew what he wanted to do, he just wasn't used to having a plan fail.<p>

Gibbs was still at his desk when Abby went home. Abby said her usual cheerful goodbyes to all her friends but almost ignored Gibbs. Soon after that his other agents left, he stayed for another couple of hours before he to headed home.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was a little surprised to see Abbys car still in the parking lot. He went into full protective mode; why was her car here? Were was Abby? Had something happened? He slowly made his way to her car and breathed a sign of relieve when he saw Abby still in her car.<p>

He knocked on the window. "Abby?"  
>She rolled her window down to talk to him better "Gibbs"<br>"What you still doing here?"  
>"Car wont start"<br>"And you didn't think to come and get me?"  
>"I don't think you'd want to see me"<br>"What ever gave you that idea?" then he remembered there heated conversation earlier "I will always be here for you Abby"  
>Abby smiled a small smile "can I have a lift home, please?"<br>"Always Abbs"

She got out the car, grabbed her bag and locked the car.

"The question is Abbs, whose home do you want to go to?"  
>She looked at him a little puzzled.<br>"Last night you seemed to be confused about were you live"  
>"Please don't remind me about last night, I still don't remember it all"<p>

Gibbs opened the passenger door for her and whispered "you didn't do or say anything to embarrass yourself Abbs" he leaned in to kiss her cheek, and this time she didn't turn away.

* * *

><p>Gibbs took Abby to her apartment to grab an over night bag before taking her back to his house. After all if he was talking her to work the following morning it made more sense for her to stay over.<p>

Gibbs had been planning on having steak that night for tea, he wasn't expecting company. He put them on his fire and suggested that Abby have a bath to relax and he promised her that they would talk over dinner. Talk about there argument earlier, talk about what Abby had said last night and talk about were they were going from here.

Abby had just got in the bath when she heard the door open, when she heard DiNozzos voice she froze. What was he doing there? No need to panic though he didnt know she was there and if he found here she could come up with some exquse. After all it wasn't a secret that she had stayed at Gibbs before.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was a little shocked to see DiNozzo but he hid it well. It was clear that he needed to talk, he's even bought beer. Gibbs took a steak of the grill and shared it with Tony.<p>

They talked, not like a boss and his subordinate but like friends. Gibbs really was proud of Tony he was a good agent but most of all he was a good man.

"Sometimes it better to keep what you know to yourself" Tony said.  
>They clink bottles "Amen to that" Gibbs said staring of into the distance.<p>

Gibbs understood why Tonys father had done what he had done. Sometimes the hardest thing to do is not to tell the people you care about the truth. That was too late for him now. His secret was going to be discovered tonight by the one person he should have told a long time ago, his secret was Abby


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Six**

After just one beer Tony stood up "Well Boss I think I better get going"

"You going to be alright?"  
>"Fine, I didn't even drink one bottle"<br>Gibbs looked up at DiNozzo "That's not what a meant"  
>"I know, thanks Boss. I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night"<br>Gibbs tried to hide his smile "I'll try"

DiNozzo left with the feeling that there was a secret behind Gibbs little smile and he wonder who or what had put it there.

As soon as the front door closed Gibbs could hear the water being let out of the bath and footsteps across his landing. He smiled to himself, opened another beer and made sure the other steak was just how Abby liked it; well done.

Abby crept down stairs in her pyjamas, well she called them pyjamas other would say underwear. She had on shorts and a vest; both were black with a white and pink skull motive.

"It's OK Abbs he's gone"  
>"I knew that" she said walking in to the living room "is that my dinner?"<br>He plated her steak and turned to face her "are you not cold?"  
>"Nope" she said smiling<br>"ok" he said handing her the plate "beer's there"

While Abby sat down and starting eating Gibbs walked out in to the hall and locked the front door. He took a deep breath before returning _this is going to be an interesting night_ he thought to himself.

"Did I just hear you lock the door?" Abby asked  
>"Yep"<br>"You never lock the front door"  
>"Not never Abbs, just when I have something valuable to protect"<br>Abby looked around the room, nothing had changed since the last time she was here.  
>"It's you Abbs"<br>"Oh" she said blushing "you don't usually do that, do you?"  
>He smiled at her "always when you're here, you just don't see me do it"<br>"Aww Gibbs aren't you sweet"  
>"Besides I said we needed to talk and I don't want interruptions"<br>"oh" she said a little nervous "do you want to talk now?"  
>"After you've finished eating"<br>"I'm done" Abby said quickly, putting her knife and folk down "wasn't that hungry anyway"  
>"Truth time Abbs?"<br>"Who for. Me or you?"  
>"How about both?"<p>

Abby just nodded, Gibbs already knew her truth, she loved him, all she hoped know was that she would learn his truth.

"Why did you come her last night Abbs?"  
>"I already told you, I don't really remember"<br>"Ok" he said "why did you go out drinking last night?"

Abby felt like she was being told of by her father, or her old headmaster or worse the Director "Um…to forget about you" she said not daring to meet his gaze.

"You wanted to forget about me?" now he was the one confussed.

Ok he wanted the truth, she could do that, Abby took a deep breath before she continued, "I've been in love with you for a long time Gibbs and sometimes it gets to be too much being that close to you all day long and flirting like we do and you not knowing how i felt sometimes I just want to forget and yes I do know the alcohol is not good for that"  
>"You know you could have just told me"<br>"And what? Have you laugh at me"  
>"I would never laugh at you Abby"<br>She looked at his eyes, there was something there she hadn't seem before, but she couldn't quite work out what it was. "Can I ask you something?"  
>Gibbs nodded<br>"When I asked you if you loved me like a daughter you never answered me, will you answer me know"  
>"I'll try"<br>"That's all I want"  
>"I think to start with yes, perhaps you were like a daughter to me, all I wanted to do was protect you."<br>"Oh"  
>Gibbs moved closer to her and took her face in his hands "but things change, feelings change and if I still thought of you that way then wanting to kiss you right now would be very wrong"<br>"You want to kiss me?" she said smiling.  
>"Only when you're ready for me to"<br>Abby leant forward and kissed him quickly "I'm ready"  
>Gibbs chuckled "don't you think we should finish talking first?"<br>"Do we have to?"  
>"Abby" he said backing up a little "we need to get a few things sorted out first, don't you think"<br>"Like what?"  
>"Well, there are certain rules to consider, the rest of the team to think about and I'm not a young man Abby"<br>Abby thought for a minuet then said "I like breaking rules, the team want you to be happy and you're young were it matters, here" she said putting a hand over his heart.

It was obvious to Gibbs that she had been thinking about this for a while. No matter what he said she would have an answer, she really did love him.

"I have baggage Abbs"  
>"You forget I know all your secrets"<br>"Not all my secrets Abby"  
>"Oh?" Abby said. She was intrigued by the prospect of discovering more to Gibbs, she wanted to learn everything there was about this wonderful man in front of her, "Will I get to learn what they are?"<br>"That depends"  
>"On what?"<br>Gibbs smiled "On how much you want to know? There's a lot you don't know about me Abbs."  
>"If it's a part of you then I'm going to love them"<br>"Not all of them re good things Abbs"  
>"Don't care"<br>He thought for a moment before saying "Did you know I have a tattoo?"  
>"No!" Abby said almost squeaking "Where is it? What is it? When did you get it? Can I see it"<br>"Easy there Abbs," Gibbs said almost laughing; her enthusiasm for the smallest of things would never cease to make him smile. It was just one of the many things he loved about her. "All in good time"  
>"Now's good time"<br>"If I show you will you promise not to be upset?"  
>This made Abby a little anxious "I promise"<br>"Lets take these things to the kitchen and go upstairs, its not really in a place I want everyone seeing"  
>"Now I am intrigued"<p>

Abby helped Gibbs take the dirty dishes out to the kitchen. Gibbs offered Abby another bottle of beer before he took her hand and led her upstairs.

When ever Abby stayed over she usually stayed in the spare room. There had been a few occasions were she had shared Gibbs bed with him, one of those time was when Mikel Mawher had been after. Even though she knew he was in a cell somewhere having Gibbs next to her made her feel safe.

Gibbs paused at his bedroom door "Abby, I need you to know something"  
>"What's that?"<br>"What my gut is telling me"  
>"OK. But you know your guts never wrong" Abby said with a smile.<br>"If we walk through this door, and I show you my tattoo, I know things between us will change."  
>"After what we've said I think things already have" she said smiling at him "I like change, it's good for the soul"<p>

With that little bit of reassurance Gibbs open the door and encouraged Abby through. "Sit down" he said gently.

Abby wriggled herself into the centre of Gibbs king sized bed and crossed her legs.  
>Gibbs took a deep breath and removed his shirt.<br>Abby inhaled sharply, Gibbs really was a good looking man.  
>Next Gibbs moved his hands to his belt buckled and undid that before moving on to the buttons of his trousers.<br>He lowered the right side of his trousers and that when she saw it.  
>Abby moved forward to get a better look. "That's beautiful" she said her voice filled with emotion.<p>

There on his hip, near were he carries his gun was a small heart set between two letters. In a very elegant scrip were the letters 'S' and 'K'.  
>Unconsciously Abby reached and traced the two letters; she could feel Gibbs shudder under her touch.<br>"You don't mind?"  
>"Mind? Gibbs its beautiful, they are a part of who you are and I know that you still love them so what better way to keep them with you"<br>"Thank you"  
>"For what?"<br>"For being you"

Abby looked up at him and that spark of something she saw downstairs was shinning brighter than ever before. She could see the love she had for him reflected back at her.

"I love you Abby" Gibbs said aloud for the first time.  
>Abby stood so that she was almost eye level with Gibbs "I love you to" she said before kissing him.<br>Gibbs automatically wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back with tender passion.

Pulling back slightly "you know we probably shouldn't do this, not yet anyway"  
>"I know" she said kissing him again.<br>"Just wanted to check" Gibbs said smiling before his lips crushed hers with such force Abby lost her balance and fell backwards on to the bed.  
>Abby started giggling "what was that you were saying?"<br>"It seems fate has other ideas"  
>"So do I" Abby said with a wicked grin on her face.<p> 


End file.
